


The Best Part of Waking Up

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: From A Goodnight Kiss [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, Light Angst, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, by Keelywolfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Keelywolfe--Something still wasn't right there; all his instincts were screaming it. He was going to find out what was troubling Wufei, Heero decided abruptly, before it became any more of an issue than it already was.





	The Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

It was coming.  
  
Any moment now, it would come and all the wishing in the world would not deny it, no fervently whispered prayers in the darkness would prevent it, and all Chang Wufei would do was wrap his arms around his head in a futile attempt at denial as he waited with dread for it to come.   
  
The seconds crawled by, as they always do when they know someone is waiting, until finally...  
  
The alarm blared loudly, its shrill cry announcing that it was precisely 4 am, or 0400 hours, depending on who had set the clock the night before. With a sigh, Wufei sacrificed one arm to the cold air to shut the damn thing off. He managed to fumble over the snooze button and blessed silence filled the room.   
  
Still, honor demanded that one did not laze around in bed while there was work to be done, even if the bed was nice and comfortable and so damn warm...Wufei shook away the thoughts and forced himself out of bed. Really, he was spending far too much time with Maxwell. He was starting to pick up some of the other boy's worse habits. At least he still refused to eat those disgusting peanut butter and potato chip sandwiches. If he ever gave into that then, truly, all self-respect would be lost. Speaking of Maxwell...  
  
Duo was curled against the far wall, wrapped in about 90% of the available blankets. At least the amount of hair that sprouted from the top of the blankets made him think it was Duo, unless some extremely hairy dog had made its way into their room the night before and crawled between the sheets with them.   
  
Their other lover was nowhere to be seen but the faint scent of coffee that was wafting through the air revealed his probable location, and Wufei dressed quickly before following the trail of that glorious aroma.  
  
Heero was sitting at the table reading over the mission reports and looking far too awake for four in the morning when Wufei stumbled into the small kitchenette in their apartment. He sank down into a chair without a word, staring wistfully at the cup of coffee in Heero's hand. The other boy didn't even look up from his reading, simply reached behind him and plucked another mug from the counter. He slid it across the table to Wufei, who took it gratefully, inhaling the rich essence of liquid caffeine.   
  
If Heero simply had to be perfect at everything, Wufei was at least thankful that it included making a hell of a cup of coffee.  
  
Through the walls they heard the muffled sound of the alarm beeping again, continuing in a harsh peal until there was a sudden loud clang of something hitting the wall, and the sound whimpered to a halt.   
  
"That's the third one this week," Heero commented idly, still reading.   
  
"Maybe you can write it off under work expenses," Wufei muttered, still not quite awake as he sipped his coffee. One cream, no sugar, just how he liked it; Heero was a god...well, perhaps a minor deity.   
  
"Hmm," said Heero, considering that briefly before returning to his reports.  
  
A few moments later a creature that resembled a large hairball shambled into the kitchen, rudely scratching various parts of its body and making an odd, snuffling noise.  
  
Silently, Heero retrieved a second mug from the counter, bravely standing and approaching the creature to offer it the cup. Wufei shivered to watch it; Heero was certainly more courageous than he was. Heero was lucky not to lose a limb, or at least a finger or two as the cup was snatched from him, the liquid devoured in an absolutely disgusting round of slurping. The two boys watched in fascination, as slowly before their eyes the creature became something that resembled Duo Maxwell.   
  
"Thanks," Duo mumbled, the cup slipping from his fingers as he yawned and stretched. Heero deftly caught it midair, going back to refill it. He added three heaping spoonfuls of sugar and probably half a cup of cream, the very sight of which turned Wufei's stomach, before again handing the cup to Duo and sitting back down.  
  
Duo drank slower this time, taking the time to flop down in a chair and prop his feet in Wufei's lap, which made the Chinese boy choke and nearly spill his own coffee. Draining his cup, he ran a finger around the inside to get the last bit of the sugar sludge clinging to it.  
  
"Damn, you make good coffee, Heero," Duo sighed, sucking on his finger blissfully. "I love you, will you marry me and bear my children?"  
  
"Only if you wear the wedding dress," Heero replied absently, going back to his reports. Duo smiled, dangerously, and shifted his feet off of Wufei's lap to slide onto the floor.  
  
"And how about if I were to suck you off right now?" he asked sweetly, crawling underneath the table and pressed his face into Heero's crotch.  
  
"I still wouldn't wear the dress." But his eyes closed, one hand sliding underneath the table to rest on the back of Duo's head as the other boy shoved his shirt up and neatly unfastened his pants.   
  
They both started as Wufei sat his cup down on the table with a loud bang. "I need to take a shower before we go," Wufei blurted out, nearly leaping to his feet. "I'll just...I'll...I'll go."   
  
Heero and Duo stared after him as he vanished into the bathroom, foreplay forgotten.   
  
"What's his problem?" Duo asked, brows drawn together in confusion. "He's never had trouble with under the table blowjobs before. Hell, I thought we were just getting him to loosen up."  
  
"I'm not sure," Heero said slowly. "Why don't you go ask him?"  
  
"Me?" Duo said in surprise. "What's wrong with we?"  
  
"He's more relaxed around you," Heero pointed out and Duo sighed.  
  
"Well, he's never going to -get- more relaxed around you if you're just going to keep sending me after him."  
  
"Just this once," Heero insisted. "We have a mission today, we can't afford to get into a debate."  
  
"All right," Duo grumbled, climbing to his feet. "But this is the last time, pal. I'm not Dr. Ruth, you know?"  
  
"Doctor who?"   
  
"Oh, never mind. Drink your coffee, oh lover of all things spandex."  
  
+  
  
Behind the relative safety that was the bathroom door, Wufei was cursing himself silently for his cowardice as he stripped out of his loose pants and stepped under the shower spray, unable to deny the simple truth.  
  
He'd panicked.   
  
He, Chang Wufei, who had faced down legions of OZ forces, who spent his days surrounded by acts of terrorism and violence, who was actually sleeping with the man he had at one point attempted to kill...and he'd fled like a woman at the sight of a mouse because of a single word from his bedmate's lips.   
  
Love. Even said so teasingly, Duo obviously joking when he'd asked Heero to marry him. Or not so jokingly, it was difficult to tell sometimes where Duo was concerned. Love, marriage, things of permanence.   
  
And where would that leave him?  
  
Wufei had never pretended to be any more than he was in this relationship. An extra player, hanging around the fringes while the main actors played their parts. In a way, he was actually grateful to Heero and Duo, for giving him this bit of...well, if not normalcy then something anyway, something he hadn't even been really aware that he was missing...  
  
He yelped suddenly as the water increased at least ten degrees in temperature, leaping instinctively forward only to find his flight interrupted by something equally warm but far more solid.  
  
"What is it with you and Heero's thing with temperature, 'Fei? We may all have the same parts, but I know if -my- parts were under that water more than once or twice, I'd get mistaken for a girl a hell of a lot more often."  
  
Sighing, Wufei shifted slightly to the side, giving Duo better access to the spray of water. "Maxwell, are you aware that my name is not 'Fay'? You make me sound like some aged movie queen," he commented dryly, aware that it was more pro forma than any real irritation at Duo's sudden presence. He heard Duo sigh dramatically behind him.   
  
"Well, WUfei, are you aware that I have a first name? You say Maxwell so often you sound like you're ordering coffee."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, hell, why do I even try?" Duo muttered, and Wufei felt him ducking under the spray. Allowing himself a smile, he turned, intending to reach for the shampoo before he froze, his hand wilting limply to his side as he stared at the sight before him.   
  
As long as he'd been staying here, Wufei had only seen Duo with his hair down twice before. Both times had been after Duo and Heero had showered together and had sat down afterwards to comb the tangles out. Wufei had watched them, but as much as he'd wanted to, he hadn't given into his urge to reach over and touch, loath to invade on such a private moment between them.  
  
Even when they had stayed at the clinic, Duo had put up such a fuss about having to undo his hair that they'd finally just let it be. Wufei knew even from the length of his own hair that snarls and knots seemed to multiply like rabbits if you didn't keep it pulled back somehow, and the length and texture of Duo's probably made leaving it loose for any amount of time an invitation for a nightmare.   
  
He'd never seen it loose and spilling over the practical cotton sheets that Heero insisted on, or the cool satin ones that Duo sometimes managed to sneak onto their shared bed, never expected to see it. And he'd certainly never expected to see it cool and smooth and shining like liquid silk beneath the fall of water in the shower, long, wet strands of it stuck to Duo's face, trailing down his chest...like now.   
  
Hesitantly, he reached out, his dripping fingers stopping just shy of a strand that was curling almost teasingly around one of Duo's nipples. He jerked guilty as his hand was caught and held, Duo's thumb rubbing his palm soothingly as Wufei sheepishly met the American's eyes with his own, ruefully thinking that the cooler water would certainly be welcome now.  
  
Duo smirked, his own eyes gleaming. "Well, well, and isn't it just a fact of life? Guys really do prefer long hair." Without another word he slid to his knees, as oddly graceful as always and simply sexy in a way that Wufei always appreciated and often envied, before all thoughts of jealousy were neatly plucked from his mind as Duo started pressed soft kisses against the wet skin of Wufei's stomach.  
  
Shivering despite the heat of the water, Wufei braced his arms against the slick tile wall, trembling harder as Duo's lips moved slowly lower, his tongue flashing out briefly to lap moisture from the Chinese boy's skin.  
  
Another kiss, pressed into the crease between Wufei's thigh and hip as Duo spoke, loudly to be heard over the shower. "You're so..." A kiss, followed by a gentle bite on Wufei's hip. "...tactile. All I have to do is touch you and you're practically begging for more."  
  
"I've never begged you," said Wufei thickly, watching Duo from beneath heavy eyelids, the taste of anticipation thick in his mouth as the other boy paused just as he reached Wufei's groin.  
  
"Not with words," Duo replied agreeably. "But you might as well." He pressed a delicate kiss against the crown of Wufei's erection, dragging a startled gasp from the other boy. Smugness echoed in his voice as he said, "Your body begs for you."  
  
"I suppose that makes me a slut too," he managed and Wufei could have bit his tongue off as he realized how that sounded.   
  
Dark violet eyes peeked up at him through a tangle of wet hair, shining with amusement. "Oh, you could never be a slut like I am." He rubbed his cheek softly against Wufei's erection and the Chinese boy stifled a gasp as the sodden tendrils of hair clinging to Duo's face lightly abraded his skin. "See, I managed to ditch the concept of guilt a long time ago. Heero never learned it. You, my sweet, pretty boy, marinade in it. If you were a chicken we would have tossed your ass on the grill years ago."  
  
"I don't...I...ah, Gods, Duo!" Wufei hissed, and the heat of the shower was nothing compared to the scorching temperature of Duo's mouth, velvet-soft, sweet heat engulfing his aching cock and he dimly felt one of his own hands twist into Duo's hair, knotting into the wet, silken strands.  
  
Duo pulled back long enough to laugh, low and husky as he shifted forward and wrapped a hand around the base of Wufei's shaft, licking teasingly around the ridge surrounding the head. Strands of his hair were tangled through his fingers and Wufei could feel it, delicate friction that was strangely soft and rough at the same time.  
  
Even as he was taken deeply, the glorious pressure of Duo's mouth surrounding him, Wufei could feel those slight threads caressing his most sensitive skin, the heavier washes lashing against his legs from the pressure of the shower, wrapping around them both, binding them together and Wufei choked on a scream, trapped within Duo's hair, surrounded by it, by -him- and his vision grayed as he came, hard, nearly collapsing as every ounce of his strength seemed to pour out of him with it, would have collapsed but for the gentle, strong hands that held him up.   
  
+  
  
Heero glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall, briefly contemplating getting another cup of coffee before dismissing the thought. The best way to control one's bladder on mission was to simply control fluid intake. He was already going to have take care of that issue again before they left. That was, if the other members of his team ever bothered to leave the bathroom.   
  
Even as he thought it, the door finally opened to reveal Wufei, in nothing more than bare skin and a towel. His eyes met Heero's for a brief moment and the Japanese boy nodded silently in greeting. A return nod with the hint of a smile, and Wufei walked into the bedroom, not bothering to close the door as he began to quickly dress for the mission.   
  
At least Wufei hadn't forgotten the day's priorities, Heero thought approvingly, waiting with less hope for Duo to come out. A moment later he did, just as Wufei had only sans towel. He looked utterly debauched, Heero decided with resigned amusement. Wet hair pulled into a haphazard braid, lips reddened and swollen. It was almost enough to make Heero forget his own priorities. Almost.  
  
"Did he tell you what was wrong?" Heero asked quietly, keeping one eye on the bedroom door. He was not completely surprised when Duo winced.   
  
"Shit, I forgot! We sorta...well..." he grinned easily and Heero pursed his lips, shaking his head.   
  
"As long as the issue is resolved for the day..." he starting, cutting off abruptly as Duo slid into his lap.   
  
"Actually, we have an unresolved issue ourselves, don't we?" Duo asked huskily, wriggling his backside on Heero's lap and reawakening his previous erection.  
  
"Duo..." he began, warningly, choking his words back again as Duo's hand slid into his lap and -squeezed-.   
  
"Now, now, can't afford to get into a debate, can we?"  
  
Sighing, giving into a battle that he hadn't truly wanted to win, Heero leaned back in the chair and just let Duo do what he wanted...as he usually did anyway.   
  
Eyes already sinking closed, he glanced at the bedroom door and saw Wufei standing in the doorway, watching them. A little hesitant, perhaps, but he was there. He raised his chin slightly, almost defiantly, and Heero smiled a little.  
  
Something still wasn't right there; all his instincts were screaming it. He was going to find out what was troubling Wufei, Heero decided abruptly, before it became any more of an issue than it already was. He tucked that thought into the rational part of his brain that was still working to be reviewed and organized into action at a later time, while the rest of him concentrated on the matter at hand.   
  
Or at Duo's hands, as it were...with a pair of dark, unreadable eyes watching them from the sidelines.   
  
-finis-


End file.
